Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by StefT
Summary: Fed up of the way things went for her first love, Misao decides that the best way to get over it is to exact revenge on all males in school. Just what is she hatching up in her mind?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

This thing called love, what a strange thing or emotion as experts have come to term it. That sudden burst of passion and obsession over a single person, wow… But enough about definition, because what you are about to read is not an analysis of love and it certainly is not a dictionary.

No, what you are about to read is a love story. But, it is not your average love story, if you want to read about that go read Romeo & Juliet or even better, let me give you an example right now.

Boy sees Girl. Girl sees Boy. Boy likes Girl, Girl likes Boy as well.  
Boy and Girl _fall in love_.

Now that's a typical love story, the fairy tale kind but we must be realistic. After all, how many people do get fairy tale endings? Remember that song by the group, Queen, Crazy Little Thing Called Love? Well, for those that know and those that do not, the first four lines goes…

_This thing called love I just can't handle it_

_This thing called love I must get round to it_

_I ain't ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

Well, regardless of your feelings about the song or what emotions the lyrics have evoked in you, this crazy little thing called love will bite us all some day in some way. All things said, let us now take a look at our main character and the beginning of this tale…

Name: Makimachi Misao  
Age: 16  
Height: 158cm  
Weight: 43kg  
Status: Single for 16 years  
Conclusion: Pathetic

At least that is what would be written if anybody ever bothered to write a profile of her, Makimachi Misao. Potential spinster and granny living with 20 cats… What a way to live…

Misao flopped onto her bed then reached out to cuddle her pillow. The earlier events of the day were already quickly forcing their way back despite her efforts to erase them from memory. Before she knew it, the memories began to silently replay themselves in her mind's eye.

She saw herself walk up to the usual spot under the tree on the outskirts of the school's field where he always sat. As usual, he was engrossed in a book and a stoic expression on his face. She stood a few paces away from him, studying his features and his actions. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to him and thrust the plain white envelope onto his book. After that, everything was blurred. She could not remember what he did, what his expressions were, what was the first thing he did when he received it.

Misao closed her eyes, finally blocking out the memories. The only thing that she had left with was the sharp pang of rejection. Before she could dwell further in her memories, her grandfather's head poked out from the side of her room's door.

"Misao-chan, you have a visitor."

Puzzled, Misao looked up to see the figure of her cousin, Kamiya Kaoru walking into her bedroom with a small smile on her face. Of course, her cousin had come over to cheer her up that Misao knew just as much but somehow, she felt a little annoyed. She was not sure why she felt that way either. Perhaps she didn't want her cousin to feel sorry for her or perhaps she just didn't want to remember what had happened. Whatever the reason judging from the looks of things her cousin was here to spend the night and there was no escaping the inevitable.

Name: Kamiya Kaoru  
Age: 17  
Height: 163cm  
Weight: 47kg  
Status: In a Relationship  
Conclusion: Contented

Those were the things that Misao wished would be written about her as she scanned her cousin's face. Of course she was happy for her cousin but the feelings of envy would wrap themselves around her and she wished that she could be just as lucky too.

The night passed far smoother than Misao ever expected. Her cousin had far more tact than she ever gave her credit for and that day's event was quietly laid to rest.

Three weeks had passed and April was just around the corner. Moods were improving with the weather and Misao's were no exception. On the morning of March 30th however, the school seemed to be in even more of a frenzied mess. Why you ask?

He had just arrived in town and would be joining school on April 1st. An awkward time to join the school was the thought in everyone's mind.

"I heard he's really good-looking!"

"A model student!"

"He was top of his class in all of his previous schools!"

"He knows more than two languages!"

The rumours about the new student sped its way down each and every hallway till it seemed as though there really was no need to see the new student since everything detail about him was already revealed.

The transfer student was not going to be in Misao's class anyways and besides, she knew how things were having seen students transferring to her middle school. The chances of a student being as amazing and incredible as the rumours went were the rough equivalent of having been struck on the head by a meteorite. Definitely nothing to bother herself about she decided. She hadn't even committed to memory the name of the student who would be in the next class.

April 1st passed without many problems except for her older brother who had swapped the milk in the fridge for a carton of expired one. Misao shuddered at the memory of the taste of sour milk in her mouth. Aside from that little hiccup, the month of April was looking good and Misao was looking forward to school on Monday.

The turn of events were certainly not predicted by anyone however some might say that it could have been a trick played by the higher beings who just as badly wanted their share of April Fool's. Whatever it may be, Misao's April became a whole lot more than she bargained for.

Misao arrived early in school on Monday for her class duties. She was in charge of clearing the rubbish and watering the plants. Just as she was taking out the second bag of garbage, she spotted a familiar figure sitting under a tree. She hadn't seen his face in at least three weeks and seeing that face again brought back to mind the memories she thought she had forgotten about. She stood there for quite some time trying to calm herself when suddenly, a girl that she had never noticed before walked up to her once-object of desire and there transpired something she never thought possible. The girl after exchanging a few words had sat down on his right. Smiling, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Tearing her eyes away from the scene, Misao all but ran with nothing in mind except to just erase the image from view. Just as she rounded around the corner of the corridor, she collided violently into someone.

Dazed, she clumsily pulled herself to a sitting position only to see a hunched figure massaging his or herself at whichever area she had rammed into.

Seeing that the person seemed to be in even more pain than she was jerked her back to reality. She was about to apologise and suggest bringing the person to her nurse but before she could say anything, he lifted up his head and despite the pain, smiled at her and reassured her that he was fine. It was then that she noticed the nametag on his crisp white shirt: "Seta Soujirou."

"… Seta Soujirou. He grew up overseas, you know…"

The transfer student! Before, Misao could think of anything to say, Soujirou offered her his arm to pull her up. When Misao finally could open her mouth to say anything, she realised that he was now helping to pick up the trash from the garbage bag that had flew in all directions when the collision occurred.

"Ah! It's alright, you don't have to pick those up." Was what Misao heard herself say but instead of stopping him, the words only seem to make him feel guiltier as he was picking up the garbage faster and all the while, his left arm clutched his stomach.

He apologised to her and placing the now filled-up garbage bag in front of her, left in the direction of his classroom. Misao turned to see his retreating form and despite what had happened earlier, she could only remember the strange colour his eyes were. Cerulean, the exact shade as that of a clear and cloudless sky. It seemed that, against all odds, Seta Soujirou was the real deal: a transfer student who was every bit as amazing as the rumours said. A meteorite.

Name: Seta Soujirou  
Age: 17  
Height: 170cm  
Weight: 56kg  
Status: Unknown  
Conclusion: ??


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Misao

I'm very lucky and that is something I cannot deny. My cousin and best friend, Kaoru is always around to support me whenever I need her. Literally. So if I call her at the stroke of midnight… Well, now I needed her very badly.

At least that was what I told her when I called her on the phone just now. All right, so it isn't really an emergency but it is important. How important you ask? Try "life-changing" important. Funny isn't? That somehow bumping into the new student at school can have that much of an impact on a teenage girl's life.

I sit myself down on my bed. I've long realised the importance of planning. Definitely, if I wanted to see my latest hare-brained scheme to fruition to the end, I would have to further explore the possibilities.

It didn't take long for Kaoru to walk down from her house to mine.

"Hey Kaoru, how was school today?"

No reply, how typical of her. Kaoru and I go to different high schools but since I tell her everything that happens in school, it is easy for her to pass off as a student at my school. No one would be the wiser.

I keep quiet. I want to think things through before I could convince her why she should help me with my latest scheme. She's my cousin therefore she should help me right?

Wrong, Kaoru may be hotheaded at times but she was never rushed headlong into matters she did not know about. In other words, I have to make this scheme sound solid and well thought out.

"So… what happened at school today?"

Ok, no time to think things through. Never mind, I'll just play by ear.

"Things were alright, I just wanted to ask you for your opinion on things."

A pause. I detected the slightest hint of suspicion when Kaoru asked, "what 'things'?"

"Nothing much." I remind myself to remain cool. Remember, Misao you have to explain things properly before pitching the idea.

"Remember the transfer student?" Great way to play by ear Misao… I just went straight into the topic! Don't you ever learn anything from communications class? When asking for favours, the recipient has to be convinced first! Arrgh!

A brief silence, then Kaoru nodded. Good, she's listening… that's one toe through the door. Now to just further explain today's situation.

"I collided into him as I was taking out the garbage this morning."

Cue eyes widening in surprise. Now cue the squeal of surprise.

"Eep!" What can I say, I just know Kaoru too well.

"What happened!? Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine, it wasn't a bad fall. Nothing to really be concerned about." I shrug my shoulders. Jiya says that this is a bad habit of mine but I can't be bothered to change it.

"Then… What did you call me over to your house at midnight? Surely not to tell me that you are fine after falling on your butt right?"

Darn! Now what do I do?

"Of-of course n-not silly!" I cringed. There was no hiding the shrillness of my voice. Kaoru would certainly suspect something now!

"Ok, if you say so… then do you want to tell me now? You've been keeping me in suspense for the past half-an-hour."

There was no mistaking Kaoru's irritation. I better just say it now, here goes!

"I've decided that… the best way for me to try to get a new perspective on life is to…. Date someone new!"

Silence. Not good… Kaoru's going to freak out in… 3… 2… 1…

"YAY!!! I'm so happy for you!!!"

"WH-WHAT!?" I sputtered. I was already bracing myself for a trip to the hospital. Kaoru's heart was supposed to have stopped for a while, what happened to all the drama that I expected?

"Oh Misao! I'm so happy for you! I thought you were going to mope around like all your other crushes, but…. Seeing you being so positive-" Kaoru never finished her sentence. I knew, because I was at the receiving end of a bone-crushing hug. Ouch.

Luckily, she let go otherwise I would have been the one that needed the visit to the hospital.

I was skeptical, Kaoru was actually happy. I better confirm her emotions again, it might just be a hoax...

"So… You're happy for me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? In fact, I'm so proud of you!"

Cue bone-crushing hug. Ouch!

So I've gotten Kaoru's approval. I did not think it would have been that easy but- Go me!

… Although may be it was because I didn't really tell her everything about my plan…


End file.
